Those Worthy
by Lilka
Summary: The G-boys have been kidnapped!! And so has Treize and Zechs!! What are they and other bishonen's doing running around in boxers!? Who's behind this insanity? o.O
1. Chapter 1

Those Worthy  
By: Maria  
  
It was a cool spring morning and the Gundam Boys were enjoying it. Trowa held Quatre in his arms as they sat under a shady tree. Duo was lying on the grass looking at the clouds, making out shapes. Heero sat on a bench, six feet a way typing on his lab top. Wu Fei...well he was being a loner and walking around the small park grounds. Everything was just so peaceful and calm.  
"What a beautiful day. Don't you think Trowa?" Quatre whispers with a yawn.  
"Hmmm..." Trowa murmurs as he too began to fall asleep.  
Duo sat up and looked over at them, smiling faintly. Then he turned to look at Heero. Duo sighed and stood up, and walked over to the bench.  
"Hey, Heero! Why don't you stop working and make out (^_^) clouds with me? Or talk to me, man." Duo said glancing again at the sky.  
After hearing no reply, not even a grunt, he sighed and muttered,  
"Maybe I should have gone with Wu Fei."  
Heero actually looked up at Duo and frowned.  
"Where'd Wu Fei go?" he asked  
"I don't know, should be around here somewhere. I'll go look for him. Since you're busy enjoying the company of your laptop." He got up and went walking in the direction he believed Wu Fei had gone.  
  
Wu Fei was walking through the parks tree grove. Thinking of going to sit in his dear Nataku and sleeping.  
'Hn. All this calmness is making me sleepy. A mission could come up and I'd be sleepy. I should go work out or see if Nataku needs repairs. What am I doing in a park, anyways!'  
Just then he heard a tree branch snap behind him. Wu Fei spun around quickly, ready to use some explosives moves on who ever was there. But there wasn't a soul in sight. 'Did I imagine a sound behind me? Was it a bird or maybe one of the others? An enemy...?' He slowly tried to calm himself down and began to turn back around, when something hit him in the back of his head, knocking him out.  
  
Duo was walking around the deserted tree grove looking for Wu Fei. 'Hmmm...where could he be? He probably went running to his dear Nataku.' Duo smirked. 'Nah, he has to be here somewhere.' Duo heard something hit the ground not far in front of him. 'What was that?' Duo ran in the noise's direction and saw Wu Fei lying on the ground.  
"Wu Fei!!" Duo yelled running to his friend  
'*sigh* Good he seems to only be knocked out. What could have happened?' As duo inspected his friend's body someone snuck up behind him. 'Looks like he was hit in the back of the...' Something hit Duo causing him to see stars and pass out.  
  
Heero stood right next to the bench and his laptop, looking for Duo and Wu Fei. But no one was in sight.  
'They should have come back by now. There must have been trouble.' Heero thought as he felt something pinch his thigh. A look down at his thigh and he noticed a tranquilizer. He felt three more hit him, one on his other thigh, one on his right arm and the last in his neck. Heero looked up and around him trying to find where they were coming from. He saw no sigh of anyone as he pulled out the one in his neck. He pulled out his gun and got ready to fire. Three more hit him in the lower part of his back, slowly he began to feel the effects of the tranquilizers in his system. Another hit the back of his neck.  
'Wh...oo.ever...it is...must kn...know it...takes more th...than a two or three tranquilizers to knock...*grunts* the perfect...soldier...out.' Heero thought as two more hit his butt and he collapsed on the ground.   
  
Quatre and Trowa sat asleep, not far away, unknowing of the events. A figure lurks right in front of them, holding a piece of cloth in their hand. Slowly and gently the cloth is put in front of Quatre's nose. Quatre, sleeping peacefully, smells a funny smell that makes him fall deeper into his dream world. Trowa was next and the last person left for the figure.  
  
Afterwards, four figures stood behind a truck, where they laid the five knocked out Gundam pilots.  
"Well we've completed another part of our mission." came a mature feminine voice.  
"Now we need the next two and that's then end right?" came another feminine voice with a much older and stubborn tone.  
"No. After the next two, we still have three assignments left." the third and most powerful sounding voice said.  
"This is becoming so much fun!" a giggly voice said.  
"This isn't a little girl's game?" said the third voice.  
"Maybe! But I'm going to enjoy myself." said the fourth.  
"Don't argue we don't have time." said the first voice.  
"That's right. Let's go." the second voice commanded. "The mastermind of this mission is waiting for us."  
  
Treize was sitting at his office desk waiting for a call from his beloved Lady Une. Her call should have been an hour ago, but he knew not to worry she was most likely busy. Sighing he rose and went to his window. Opening and sitting in the windowsill he looked out at the sky.  
'Hmmm...What a nice day. It would be nice to have my lady here with me. We could enjoy a nice afternoon together.' Treize momentarily closes his eyes and listens to the breeze.  
When suddenly something hits him in the neck, startling him and causing him to fall out the window and into the bushes below. He quickly sat up and pulled out the object that was on his neck. 'What?! A tranquilizer. Where'd this come from?' Treize looks the dart over. 'Wow. This brand of...tran...quilizers is...umm...very powerful. Powerful enough...for about two...rhino.' Treize thought, as all became black.  
  
Zechs was on his way to Treize's office when he heard someone whisper his name. He turned around expecting to see Noin, but he only saw a figure go into a room he just passed. Zechs walked to the door and knocked. "Hello? I someone there? Noin is that you?" Zechs opened the door and walked in. The room was surprisingly dark. Zechs reached for the little switch, as something was put over his nose. Using his fast reflexes he grabbed the arm and prepared to toss them clear across the room, but a hit in the back of the neck caused him to black out.  
  
Again the four figures stood around the van with their two newest prizes, Treize and Zechs.  
"Owww!! That really hurt!" Said the third voice.  
"It was your own fault, I told you he would be too strong and to leave things to me." the second voice scolded.  
"Let's go. Everything's just about in place." the fourth informed them.  
They got into the van and headed off to their headquarters  
To Be Continued....  
Who are these mysterious figures?? Who's the master mind behind it? Where is their headquarters? What deadful fate awaits the G-boys , Treize and Zechs?? Stay tuned.... ^_~  



	2. Chapter 2

Those Worthy   
PART 2  
By: Maria  
  
"Miss Relena, what is this auction you're going to about?" Pagan asked  
"I'm not really sure. Dorothy is the one who told me about some very priceless objects being auctioned off today." Relena smiled. "It was only a fee of five dollars for entrance."  
"Hmmm...I still don't see how Miss Dorothy can be such a trust worthy individual to you, Miss Relena. That price seems very suspicious to me."  
"Oh Pagan, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Dorothy is one of my friends, you know she loves antiques. That's why she invited me to come along with her. true it's rare to find an auction that's entrance price so cheap, but that's no reason to judge. She has nothing to do with the auction."  
"You should have had Mrs. Noin accompany to this auction."  
"Pagan, you know Mrs. Noin is terribly busy. I wouldn't want to bother her."  
"Yes, you are right. Why when I called her to see if she could come and accompany you, she told me she couldn't because she had other arrangements. And in the past few day's she's had some assignments to do." Pagan informed Relena.  
"You called Mrs. Noin! Really Pagan. I'll be just fine."  
  
"Ooohh! Who stepped on me with their Gundam!?" Duo mumbled.  
Duo sat up and looked around the room he was in. Duo realized that he was in a room with a small window on the door and with very little light. Duo also noticed four forms lying on the ground. 'Gosh! What's going on? It's chilly in here!" Duo whined in his head and then saw why he was cold.  
Duo was wearing nothing but boxers!  
"What the hell is going on! Where's my clothes?!" Duo yelled and stood up.  
"Hey! Duo put a sock in it! *groans*" Wu Fei ordered as he came to.  
"Wu Fei!" Duo ran to him. "What's going on? Where are our clothes?"  
Wu Fei's head snapped up to look at Duo. "Clothes!!" Wu Fei looked at himself and then Duo; he too only had boxers on.  
"For the love of Nataku!" Wu Fei stood up, "Maxwell, if this is one of your perverted jokes..."  
"Whoa! I had nothing to do with this..." Duo was interrupted by muffled groans.  
Quatre was slowly waking up and sitting up. "Owww. My head hurts."  
"Quatre you awake, man?" Duo rushed to him.  
Trowa came up to sit behind Quatre and give him some support. Duo noticed that they weren't any different from, Wu Fei and himself, boxers the only item of clothing on them.  
"Where's Heero?" Duo says looking for another body. He caught sight of a body on the ground by the wall. Rushing over to wake up Heero. Duo grabbed a hold of Heero's shoulders.  
"Heero! Heero wake up!" Duo started shaking Heero's around. "Wake up! Come on, Heero! We need to leave!"  
"Umm...Duo I think you should stop. Heero's not going to be happy if he wakes up to you shaking him." Quatre warned.  
Heero's eyes snapped open just then.  
"Duo...omae o Korsu!" he glared at Duo  
"Ooh! Where's all the JUSTICE gone! I'm in a cell with only my underwear on!!" Wu Fei yelled and fell to his knees  
"*sweat drop* It's ok Wu. At least...umm...you're not outside in your underwear for thousand of people to see." Duo said trying to cheer him up.  
"Duo..." Wu Fei said calmly. "SHUT UP!!"  
"Haaa ha ha haa. You pilots are very amusing to watch." said a shadow from the opposite side of the room.  
All the pilots looked over at the shadow, "Treize!!"  
"So you're the one who brought us here!" Duo yelled.  
"What! Treize is the pervert!!" Wu Fei gasped.  
"Haa haa haaa, I'm afraid you are wrong. I happen to be in the same situation as you five. I mean 'We'..." Treize and Zechs stepped closer to the g-boys, also wearing nothing but boxers.  
"Zechs!!" Wu Fei, Quatre, Trowa, and Heero yelled.  
"Hee hee...where's your mask, Zechs? You... look kinda naked without it." Duo grinned at his dumb joke.  
"Hmm...I think we should try figuring out a way out of here." Zechs ignored Duo's remarks.  
"Well, there's only one way out. We're unarmed and just about nude. Any suggestions." Trowa asked.  
They all stood silently staring at each other.  
"Aaah! Where's my clothes!!" came a yell from outside their cell.  
"I guess we're not alone" Quatre said walking towards the door.  
  
"Miss Relena, we've arrived at the 'Twilight Hotel'." Pagan stopped the car.  
"Thank you, Pagan. I'll call you when the auction is over."  
Relena stepped out of her car and Pagan drove off. Relena stood staring in awe at the beautiful hotel.  
"Miss Relena!"  
Relena looked to the left of her and saw Dorothy run towards her. Dorothy was wearing tight black jeans and a pale pink blouse.  
"Dorothy it's so nice to see you." Relena said with a happy smile.  
"I'm so happy you made it, Miss Relena! Isn't the 'Twilight Hotel' gorgeous! It's been in my family since it was first built."  
"This hotel belongs to you, Dorothy?!" Relena said with envy.  
"Huh, oh yes. Temporarily...I don't really want it. I plan to sell it. Now lets go inside and have some fun, Miss Relena."  
The two girls walked inside the fancy hotel, while Dorothy informed Relena all about the hotel. "All the chandeliers are made of one hundred percent crystal. The curtains are silk and the paintings were made in Venice by..."  
"Dorothy, excuse me but where is the auction going to be held?" Relena asked bored with the hotel talk.  
"Huh, the auction? Oh yeah! Right the auction. It's going to be in the bar room of this hotel. Why don't you go over there and grab a drink while I check on things." Dorothy strolled off.  
Relena watched her leave, then headed off to the bar room.  
  
Outside the hotel a young girl, in a traditional light blue and white school uniform, stood staring up at the building with an expression of confusion. Her black hair was cut short and she had bright blue eyes.  
"Is this the place? That's what the note said. 'Important Event to be held at the Twilight Hotel. Twelve thirty A.M. . A small charge of five dollars. Find what you've been looking for.' And it's signed 'Your sister'." The girl shrugged her shoulders and opened the door. "What have I got to lose?"  
  
To Be Continued.  
Who is this girl?? Is Dorothy up to something? Who else is in the cells with the Gundam guys? Why are they in their boxers? Where has the JUSTICE gone? Wait and find out. ^_~  



	3. Chapter 3

Hi. This and the next parts will mostly be introducing some of the other characters to be in the fic! Can you guess who some of them are!? If not it most be my lack of details. -_-*  
  
  
Those Worthy  
Part 3  
By: Maria  
  
Relena walked into the bar room and saw that tons of people were already there. A look around and she saw some very weird looking individuals. There were two girls sitting at a small table in front, one was tall with brown hair in a pony tail she wore a short pink dress. The other had two long pig tails with buns and wore a blue and purple skirt with a white shirt. At another table two other girls sat whispering. The first one had a little blue shade of hair and a Chinese waitress outfit and the second had long brown hair with a navy blue dress and a huge spatula next to her. at the bar sat a normal looking girl with brownish red long hair in blue shorts, a pink sweater and blue knee high socks.  
  
'I've only one thing to do. It would be inappropriate for a princess like myself to sit at a table a lone. I'll go sit at the bar.' Relena walked to the bar and sat next to the normal looking girl when the other person next to her shouted.  
  
"Hey! Bartender! We've got another live one here. Bring out the vodka for her!" Relena turned to look at the person.  
  
To her surprise this girl before her was the weirdest of the lot. She had light blue spiky hair, green eyes and sharp pointy teeth. "Umm...excuse me...were..."  
  
"What's wrong sister! Cat got your tongue?" the girl laughed. "The names Ryoko. I'm a space pirate. Who are you?"  
  
"Oh! My names...Relena Peacecraft...umm...nice to meet you Miss Ryoko." Relena sits down.  
  
"What's with the 'miss' stuff...Ryoko's fine. Don't be shy get yourself a drink...the stronger the better." Ryoko hiccupped.  
  
"Umm...I don't think that will be a good idea for me." Relena looked nervous.  
  
"Oh don't be a stick in the mud! Hey Joe...get a strong drink and give me a bowl of strawberries." Ryoko leaned back in her chair. "So where ya from girlie? And when's the show starting. I want to steal...er...I mean buy *smiles* some expensive items."  
  
"I'm from here, I'm the princess of the Sank Kingdom."  
  
"*mumbles* isn't it always my luck, I run into princess."  
  
Relena's drink and Ryoko's strawberries had arrived. Relena stared at the drink not wanting to drink it, after all she was a princess and couldn't be seen drinking. Ryoko was eating the strawberries up like crazy, when she noticed Relena's hestiation.  
  
"Here...smash up some strawberries and put it in the drink it'll taste better. I'm taking a nap *yawns* really sleepy." Ryoko drops her head on the counter and fell asleep.  
  
Relena did as told, smashing the strawberries, she took a sip and thought it tasted good enough for her to drink. Relena turned to look at the crowd, since more people had entered while she was talking with Ryoko. At least four new girls, yes girls that's all that seem to be arriving, were in the bar. The first girl had joined the tall girl and pig tailed girl. She had long blond hair, blue eyes and a hyper smile. The second girl joined the blue haired girl and spatula girl, she had black hair tied in a pony tail on the side of her head and wore a long school skirt and it's matching blouse. The last two stood together by the entrance to the bar and looked very suspicious. One was taller then most of the girls in the bar. She had red hair in a pony tail and wore something that may have been Egyptian, she looked like a genie. The other girl had dark blue hair in a pony tail as well. She had an unfriendly expression, red marks over her eyes, and wore an outfit that looked like a warrioas or some kind of fighters.  
  
  
"Yeah this auction thingie is gonna be a blast! Haa ha haa...there's really great stuff to look at! I wish they'd hurry up and start. I wonder if they'd allow me to buy something too!!" the blond headd girl said cheerfully.  
  
"You seem to know what's going on." the pig tailed girl said staring cautiously at the blond.  
  
"Serena's right, Mina. How do you know what's going to be up for grabs? And why wouldn't they let you bid on an item?" the browned haried girl said.  
  
"Oh Lita...Serena...you know me! I get the scoop on everything. I don't know why they wouldn't let me bid...heh heh...umm." Mina looks around nervously. "I have to go to the lady's room really quick. I'll be back."  
  
Mina rushed over to the two girls standing by the door and they stood there talking for a moment then together left the room.  
  
"Who do you think those girls Mina was talking to were?" asked Serena.  
  
"You've got me. I would like to know that and what Mina has to do with this auction." Lita sat back.  
  
  
"Ahaaa haa haa ha! You two little girls still think you can win my beloved Ranma's heart! Ranma needs a woman not a little girl like the two of you!" the black haired girl laughed.  
  
"I'm no little girl! I'm an Amazon Warrior, I'll take you on to prove my love for Ranma!" the blue haired girl yelled.  
  
"Right! Me and Shampoo will take you on Kodachi! You can't call us little girls and get away with it." spatula girl said.  
  
"Fine I accept your challenge Ukyo...Shampoo. But after this grand auction. We'll deal with the Ranma issue."  
  
"What about Ranma?" a voice asked from behind.  
  
Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi turn to see who it was, even though they already knew...  
  
  
To Be Continued!! ^_^  
What you think? More characters to come, some n 


	4. Chapter 4

More characters coming up in this part. Thanks for continuing to read this fic folks!! Thanks Misty for feedback. ^_^  
  
  
Those Worthy  
Part 4  
By: Maria  
  
Akane walked in the doors of the bar as three girls walked out. She look around the room nervously.   
  
'Well it seems like nothing has started yet. I suppose I should find a place to sit.' She looked closely at the people sitting around and notices Ukyo, Kodachi and Shampoo at a table. 'Looks like they're arguing. That doesn't surprise me, but them being here does.'  
  
Akane walked over to the table and heard Kodachi mention Ranma's name.  
  
"What about Ranma?" she asked and they turned to look at her surprised.  
  
"Akane!" they said in unison.  
  
"What are you three doing here?" Akane asked curiously.  
  
"Well me and Shampoo got these mysterious invitations and met up here." Ukyo said.  
  
"Yes, I got an invitation as well." Kodachi sat down.  
  
"Seems like we have four mysterious invitations in our hands." Akane said bring hers out.  
  
"Mysterious is hardly the right word for them." a familiar voice said.  
  
"Huh?" Akane and the others turned around.  
  
"Nabiki!!" they said together.  
"Nabiki, what are you doing here?! Did you get an invitation as well?" Akane asked her sister.  
  
"No." came her short answer.  
  
"Well what are you doing here?" Ukyo repeated Akanes question.  
  
Nabiki smiled. "I'm working of course. I have to make lots of money some way."  
  
"Working?" Akane looked amazed. "Are you a waitress?"  
  
"No! I made those invitations and sent them out to some people. I'm working with this auction. Helped set it up and get all the items we're auctioning. I get a great deal of money for all this. And it was really easy tasks!"  
  
"Oh! You're a past of the auction. What's going to be auctioned." Shampoo asked.  
  
"Can't tell you. Orders from above. I can however say...there something you four will want to get." And with that said Nabiki turned and left the bar.  
  
"Nabiki! Hey wait!" Akane ran after her sister.  
  
  
Relena sat quitely drinking her drink.  
  
"So do you think you'll find something you want?" the girl next to her asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh...well probably not. I come but I usually never buy anything." Relena smiled. "I'm Relena Peacecraft"  
  
"I heard. My names Mia. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Oh Tenchi...don't you like me...I want to ..."Ryoko mumbled in her sleep.  
"Ha, seems like she had quite a lot to drink." Mia said.  
  
"Yes but this is really good. Second glass I've had. You should have some." Mia looked at Relena's glass and decided she'd go ahead and try some. Mia told the bartender to get her some. Ryoko started waking up just then.  
  
"Tenchi...where are you?" She looked around confused. "Oh! Hey Relena. How's the drink?"  
  
"Fine...you know I've got a complaint." Relena looked slightly drunk.  
  
"I want Heero! *starts crying* Heeeerrooooo!" everyone looked up at the drunk princess.  
  
"Relena?!" three voices said.  
  
Relena looked up and saw Noin, Lady Une and Hilde. They were looking at Relena in total shock.  
  
"Noin! Lady Une! Hilde!" Relena threw herself into Noins arms. "Tell me you know where Heero is. And me and him can finally live together...forever!"  
  
"Relena! Have you been drinking?" Noin asked getting a whiff of the alcohol.  
  
"Looks like she has." Hilde holds up the glass. "Strong stuff by the smell of it too."  
  
"Ok I think Miss Relena needs to be escorted home. And made to sober up. It's inappropriate for a princess to be this way in front of other." Lady Une instructed the other two.  
  
"Oh but the fun is just about to begin." A voice on the stage in front said. "Miss Relena can't leave without finding something she really desired."  
  
All the females in the bar looked over at the stage, as the lights of the stage turned on. Five girls stood in the center of the stage staring out at the small group of eleven females. All but one of them was familiar to at least one of the girls watching them.  
  
"Dorothy!" "Nabiki!" "Mina!" "Kyra!" were shouted at once.  
  
The eleven girls watching were very confused to what was happening.  
  
"Welcome ladies. I would like to introduce to you my four assistances." Mina stepped forward. "This is Mina."   
  
Nabiki stepped forward. This is Nabiki."  
  
Kyra stepped forward. "Kyra."  
  
The final girl with red hair stepped forward. "And this is Tatra. And I'm Dorothy Catalonia, welcome to out auction for Those Worthy."  
  
  
To Be Continued!!  
  
These are not all the characters! A few more to introduce in the next part. ^_^ What do you think so far? What are Dorothy and her "assistances" up to?   



	5. Chapter 5

Those Worthy  
Part 5  
By: Maria  
  
"Well what do you see Quatre? Come on let me see!" yelled Duo.  
  
"Hold on a moment Duo!" Quatre looked out the small window trying to see if he can figure out where they were and who was out there. "All I see is about seven other cells. I don't see anymore at the windows of the cell, nor any type of guards. Anyone have anything that could open the door?"  
  
Quatre moved away from the door and Duo jumped to the window. Heero and Trowa stood against a wall thinking of a way out. Treize sat next to Wu Fei, who was still very upset about being in his underwear, comforting him. Zechs stood next to Duo, wanting to look out himself.  
  
"We could just ram it down. It's locked from the outside so even if Duo had anything to pick the lock with in his hair we wouldn't be able to use it." Heero pointed out.  
  
"But ramming the door will cause our captors to come here." Quatre said.  
  
"True but then we'd be able to know who they may be." said Trowa.  
  
"I have some decency you know! I was meant to be clothed, not running around in my underwear!" Wu Fei yelled.  
  
"We were all born nude, Wu Fei." Treize said calmly.  
  
"Well...not ME!!"  
  
"Yeah...Wu Fei was dressed in a skirt and a blouse when he was born! I think they thought he was a girl. I've seen pictures." Duo said laughing.  
  
"Maxwell!!" Wu Fei yelled. "I think you're enjoying this...You like running around in your underwear and getting a chance to see the rest of us in underwear! Especially Heero!"  
  
Heero's head snapped up and he looked at Duo then Wu Fei and back to Duo. Duo's face got bright red from embarrassment and anger.  
  
"You...you take that back!! Right now!" Duo said clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
"Never!" Wu Fei stood up and stepped towards Duo.  
  
"Now, calm down you two. We need to be thinking of a way out, not of a way to kill each other." Quatre said getting in between them.  
  
Everyone silently watched the two feuding boys, waiting to see what was going to happen next. Duo held his breathe for a moment then released it and turned back to the door.  
  
"That's right. Turn back to your little window ole stupid one!" Wu Fei teased. "You wouldn't want your girlie braid to get messed up. As soon as we get out I'll buy a nice pink bow for you."  
  
"That's it, Justice boy! You're dead!" Duo tackled Wu Fei to the ground and punched him in the eye. Wu Fei in return punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Duo! Wu Fei! Stop!" Quatre said trying to get them to stop fighting.  
  
But if they heard him they ignored him and continued rolling around the ground fighting.  
  
"Let them settle this their own way Quatre." Trowa said gently walking over to him. "Come let's get you away from them before you get hurt."  
  
"But...Heero...Heero do something." Quatre pleaded.  
  
"I don't have my gun..." came Heero's monotone reply. They sweatdropped.  
  
"I'm in the middle of a kids fight!" Zechs said turning to the small window. "It's hard to believe those two are Gundam pilots."  
"What did you say!!" Wu Fei and Duo yelled stopping their fight.  
  
Duo pushed himself away from Wu Fei, he had a swelling cheek and his stomach hurt. Wu Fei had a busted lip and what was soon to be a black eye. Wu Fei dusted himself off and walked to sit by the wall alone, muttering to himself. Duo walked back to the door.  
  
"Come on Zechs! I was at the door. Let me look out." Duo complained.  
  
"No, you had your turn and you left it to roll around on the floor."  
  
"Damn it!" Duo said upset. Then an evil grin appeared on his face. "You sure you won't change your mind?"  
  
"No Gundam pilot. I won't change my mind." Zechs said missing Duo's odd tone.  
  
"Very well you asked for it." Duo grabbed a hold of the waist band of Zechs boxers and pulled them up. A loud screech came out of Zehcs as he turned around and glared at Duo.  
  
"You son of bi..." Zechs said as he pulled the boxers to their normal place. "I'm going to kill you now."  
  
Duo just laughed and jumped to his window. Treize stood up and walked over to Zechs.  
  
"Just forget it. I think it's wise we all leave that young man alone, he's full of surprises." Treize laughed.  
  
Duo was getting impatient of being held with out any answers. 'We don't know why we're here! Who brought us here. Nor what's going to happen, nothing! I want answers and I want them now!!!  
  
"Damn it! Is anyone out there?! Come on show yourselves will ya!"  
  
Everyone watched Duo.  
  
"Hey who are you?"  
  
"Huh?! They all said and ran towards the door.  
  
"I was forgetting we heard someone else around here." Quatre said.  
  
"Who is it Duo!" Wu Fei asked.  
  
"Just hold on. He's in the cell across from this one." Duo turned back to the window. "The names Duo Maxwell. Who are you and do you know who brought us here?"  
  
"No sorry. I was going to ask you the same thing. *sigh* My names Ranma Saotome." Ranma paused. "Umm...by any chance are you dressed in boxers only?"  
  
"Yeah, all of us here are in boxers."  
  
"How many of you are in there?" Ranma asked  
  
"Seven with me. Are you alone in there?"  
  
"No. I'm with...aaaahhh!" Ranma was pulled away from the window.  
  
A boy with black hair and thick glasses popped his head to the window. "I don't know what's going on but let me gooooo!! Shampoo! Shampoo come save me!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped at the boys screams.  
  
"Who's that?" Treize asked Duo.  
  
Duo turned to the boy. "What's your name kid?"  
  
"Hmmm? I'm not talking to you! I want my darling Shampoo!"  
  
"Shut up and move." came a voice from inside the cell, as he pushed the black haired boy away. "Hey where are we? I was trying to find Furinkan High School when I was abducted."  
"Huh? Furinkan High School...never heard of it. We don't know where we are either. What's your name?"  
  
"My name? Ryoga..."  
  
"Also known as Pichan the little black piggie! Ranma shouted popping his head in the window.  
  
"Ranma..." Ryoga tackled Ranma. Leaving the window open for the black haired boy. "Shampoo! Shampoo where are you?"  
  
"Oh those guys aren't gonna be of any help!" Duo said.   
  
"Hey will the lot of you shut up!!" came a voice from the cell next to the Gundam crews.  
  
"Who's there. Duo?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I...I can't see. He's in the cell next to ours. Who are you?"  
  
"Yohri's the name kid. I've heard most of the introductions already except for the ones there with you, Duo."  
  
"Oh yeah! Well there's Trowa, Wu Fei, Treize, Zechs, Quatre and Heero. You alone Yohri?"  
  
"No, I have my comrades here. Aya, Omi, and Ken."  
  
"Don't you all have anything better to do then introduce each other! Shampoo!"  
  
"Can't you shut the hell up!!" came an icy voice from the next cell.  
  
"Aya! Be nice, we need to work things out together." a soft voice said.  
  
"Just ignore Moose here. I've been told he got dropped on his head as a child." Ranma said.  
  
"Ranma!" Moose yelled angrily.  
"Quick! Ryoga sit on him!"  
  
"Me?! Damn you Ranma." There was a shuffling sound in their cell.  
  
"Get off me! You two will get it once I'm free." Moose yelled at them.  
  
"What's all the commotion out there?" came a voice from the fourth cell.  
  
"Exactly how many people were abducted anyways?" Zechs said.  
  
"Let me get to the window Duo!" Wu Fei said. Duo moved aside. "Hey! Who else is out there!"  
  
A boy with medium long black hair was at the window next to Ranma's cell. "What kind of trap has Talpa and his goons got us in!"  
  
"Ryo! Let me look out the window man!" a second voice said.  
  
"Alright Kento!"  
  
"Hey! Someone speak up and tell us where Talpa and his goons are at! I'm going to give them a real taste of Hardrock!"  
  
"Who's Talpa? Hardrock what?" asked the soft voice from the cell next to the Gundam crews said.  
  
"You know he sounds like a child." Duo said to Quatre.  
  
"Talpa...you know big ugly fellow who's trying to take mine and my friends armor? The armor of Hardrock is mine." Kento smiled.  
  
Armor?" everyone, but Kento's group said.  
  
"Oh it seems you boys have been introducing yourselves to each other. How pleasant. It's time to go boys." came a powerful sounding voice. "Get ready."  
  
To Be Continued.  
Not everyone is introduced but you should know where they're from right? ^_^ We have characters from Gundam wing (of course), Ranma, Weiss Kreuz, Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, Tenchi, and Magic Knight Rayearth. ^__^ Hope it's not confusing...what's to happen to these guys 


End file.
